Nuln
Nuln, nazywane także Bastionem Południa ''' i '''Klejnotem Imperium, jest drugim pod względem wielkości miastem w Imperium, a także największym wytwórcą armat i czarnego prochu w Starym Świecie, dzięki czemu zyskało sobie tytuł Zbrojowni Imperium. Leżące u zbiegu południowych szlaków handlowych miasto stanowi imponującą fortecę, której mury obronne wypełniają rzędy niszczycielskich armat zgromadzonych w liczbie mogącej zapełnić całą flotę statków wojennych. W dawnych czasach Nuln służyło jako siedziba Imperatora i obecnie stanowi największego politycznego, jak i gospodarczego, rywala Altdorfu. Na północ od miasta rzeka Reik staje się zbyt szeroka, sprawiając, że zbudowanie nad nią mostu graniczy z cudem. Z tego powodu wielki most w Nuln, który można podnosić i opuszczać za pomocą skomplikowanego mechanizmu, jest powszechnie uważany za jeden z najwspanialszych wynalazków zbudowanych ręką człowieka. Choć w Altdorfie również są mosty, to dzielą one Reik na wiele pomniejszych kanałów. Jedynie mieszkańcy Nuln, w przeciwieństwie do ludzi ze stolicy, mogą z dumą powiedzieć, że ich most obejmuje całą szerokość potężnej rzeki. Reputacja Nuln, słynącego jako miasto nauki, wyprzedza nawet sławę Altdorfu, chociaż w ciągu kilku ostatnich stuleci stolica znacznie zwiększyła swe wpływy w światku uczonych. Miasto stanowi siedzibę dla osławionej Imperialnej Akademii Artyleryjskiej, gdzie pośród licznych pieców i kuźni doświadczeni rusznikarze bez przerwy produkują kolejne zasoby sprzętu dla armii Imperium. Kuźnie napędzane parą wodną pracują dzień i noc, wypluwając z siebie kwaśne opary trujących dymów. Z tego powodu niektóre części Nuln są wiecznie skąpane w kłębach duszącej sadzy i drażniącej siarki. Ciemne chmury wiszące nad poszczególnymi dzielnicami miasta są tak stałą cechą, że zdarzają się ludzie, którzy używają ich do orientowania się w terenie. Wielu młodzieńców pochodzących ze szlacheckich rodów wysyła się do Imperialnej Akademii Artyleryjskiej, by tam nauczyli się trudnej sztuki korzystania z czarnego prochu. Oddziały wyszkolone w Nuln są bardzo cenione w całym kraju. Historia Przez wiele stuleci ziemiami Starego Świata władały Wysokie Elfy. Jednak gdy pierwsza fala ludzkich plemion dotarła w te okolice ze Wschodu, starożytna elfia cywilizacja od dawna już wycofywała się z tej krainy, pozostawiając po sobie rozproszone po lasach i wzgórzach imponujące ruiny. Przed powstaniem Imperium większość mieszkańców Starego Świata żyła wzdłuż wybrzeża Morza Tileańskiego. Byli to spadkobiercy starożytnych cywilizacji, które również miały już za sobą czasy świetności. Dwanaście ludzkich plemion, które przybyły ze Wschodu uciekając przed nieznanym zagrożeniem, przyniosły do Starego Świata świeżą krew i zapał. Z pomocą krasnoludów, owi barbarzyńcy przekroczyli Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia i osiedlili się na pokrytych gęstymi lasami północnych terenach kontynentu. right Stary Świat nie był przygotowany na przybycie wojowniczych i żądnych krwi barbarzyńców, ale wielu ludzi uważało, że będą mogli wykorzystać niski poziom rozwoju tych plemion. Tileańscy kupcy, usłyszawszy o nowo przybyłych, od razu zdecydowali się zaryzykować i ustanowić nowe, prowadzące na północ szlaki handlowe. Jednakże takie wyprawy były pełne niebezpieczeństw. Wymagały od śmiałków przepłynięcia przez Cieśninę Piratów do wnętrza Czarnej Zatoki, a następnie podróżowania daleko w głąb lądu, w stronę Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia. Istniała także inna możliwość. Kupieckie statki mogły opłynąć wybrzeże Wielkiego Oceanu, przedostając się na nękane przez sztormy Morze Szponów. Wyprawy którąkolwiek z tych dróg były jednak niebezpieczne i kosztowne — zarówno w sensie ludzkiego życia, jak i złota. Jednakże problemy z transportem towarów zostały rozwiązane, gdy przedsiębiorczy tileański kupiec z Miragliano odkrył Rzekę Pogłosów, która płynęła pod górami Przeskok w głąb ziem barbarzyńców. Upatrując w tym życiową szansę na wzbogacenie się, kupiec zatrudnił liczną eskortę najemników i ruszył podziemnym szlakiem. Prawie połowa członków tej wyprawy została zabita przez zamieszkujące jaskinie potwory. Pomimo wielkich strat, wyczerpanej i prawie pokonanej ekspedycji udało się przedostać na drugą stronę. Karawana ruszyła na północ, szukając miejsca na założenie obozu warownego. Cały czas toczono walki ze złowrogimi stworzeniami, które zamieszkiwały te dzikie tereny, lecz dzięki niebywałemu szczęściu niedobitkom ekspedycji udało się dotrzeć do położnych nad brzegiem szerokiej rzeki ruin. Była to opuszczona starożytna warownia Wysokich Elfów. Ocaleni nazwali to miejsce Nuln i rozpoczęli odbudowę fortu, wierząc, że posłuży im za kupiecką bazę dla dalszych przedsięwzięć. Najazd zielonoskórych Nadzieje na wymianę towarów i krociowe zyski nie spełniły się, przynajmniej jeszcze nie wtedy. W ciągu kilku miesięcy od założenia tileańskiej osady, orki i gobliny zaczęły przeć na północ przez Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia. Plądrując i niszcząc wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze, zielonoskórzy żelazem i ogniem torowali sobie szlak prowadzący wprost do Nuln. Niemałą rolę odegrali w nadchodzącej bitwie ludzku uciekinierzy z okolicznych wiosek, którzy szukali schronienia przed hordą. Na umocnionym wzgórzu nowej kupieckiej osady zgromadzili się zarówno ludzie, jak i krasnoludy z okolicznych warowni. Brakowało im jednak broni, amunicji i zapasów żywności. W osadzie schroniło się zbyt wiele osób, by można je było wykarmić i zbyt mało zdolnych do walki obrońców, aby powstrzymać najazd zielonoskórych. Jak się jednak okazało, nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Nadzieja nadeszła z Północy. Siłą miecza i męstwem Sigmar zjednoczył dwanaście plemion w zwartą armię i na jej czele ruszył na południe, aby odeprzeć zbliżającą się hordę. Zatrzymał się pod Nuln, gdzie rozbił obóz, chroniąc nowo założone miasto przed pewną zagładą. Wojskom Sigmara udało się odeprzeć nadciągającą falę zielonoskórych. Wiedząc, że wkrótce orki przegrupują się do kolejnego uderzenia, Sigmar zebrał żołnierzy oraz wszystkich zdolnych do noszenia broni mieszkańców osady i uprzedził natarcie, wdzierając się głęboko w przełęcz, gdzie zadał decydujący cios armii zielonoskórych. Rozwój miasta-państwa Po zwycięstwie na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia w ludzkiej krainie zagościł spokój i dobrobyt. Podczas gdy Sigmar tworzył nowy porządek, Nuln pozostało pomniejszym centrum handlu. Początkowo było niczym więcej jak przystankiem dla kupców zdążających na północ. Wkrótce jednak miało się to zmienić. Sigmar uświadomił sobie, że stabilność wewnętrzna zależy od możliwości szybkiego przemieszczania się oddziałów oraz rozwoju handlu. Nakazał więc budowę dwóch wielkich dróg. Pierwsza miała prowadzić z Altdorfu (a raczej Reikdorfu, jak podówczas nazywało się to miasto) do Middenheim, a druga łączyć Altdorf z Nuln. Prace kamieniarskie zajęły kilkanaście długich lat, lecz dzięki doprowadzeniu kamiennej drogi do Nuln ranga miasta znacznie wzrosła. Kupcy z całego kontynentu docierali na ziemie Imperium poprzez Nuln, tu także sprzedawali część towarów przed wyruszeniem w górę rzeki. Wskutek napływu kupieckiego złota miasto zaczęło się gwałtownie rozwijać. Wzrost gospodarczy trwał przez wszystkie lata rządów Sigmara i jeszcze długo po jego odejściu. Wymiana handlowa z pobliskimi krasnoludzkimi warowniami spowodowała umocnienie pozycji Nuln na arenie politycznej. Z tego też powodu Książę Wissenlandu zdecydował się przenieść swoją siedzibę z Pfeildorfu do Nuln. Podczas gdy zło zaczynało się budzić w najmroczniejszych zakamarkach Przeskoku i Górach Krańca Świata, życie w Nuln kwitło, zasilane napływem krasnoludzkich uchodźców z podbitych twierdz. Krasnoludy osiedlały się w mieście i zapoznawały ludzi z tajnikami inżynierii, kamieniarstwa oraz innych tradycyjnych gałęzi rzemiosła. Książę-Elektor Wissenlandu był oświeconym człowiekiem i dostrzegł nowe perspektywy rozwoju, jakie przed jego miastem otwierało przybycie krasnoludów. W celu poprawienia warunków sanitarnych poprosił mistrzów kamieniarskich o wybudowanie systemu kanałów ściekowych, z którego do dziś Nuln słynie na całym świecie. Tymczasem handel wzdłuż Reiku — jedynej rzeki w Imperium wystarczająco szerokiej i głębokiej, aby mogły pływać po niej okręty morskie — zapewniał napływ towarów z tak odległych miejsc jak Marienburg, czy nawet Tilea i Estalia. Zarobione na zamorskim handlu złoto pozwoliło miastu na ekspansję poza granice elfich ruin, na których powstało, i wzniesienie murów obronnych po obu stronach rzeki. Powstanie kultu Sigmara Około 25 lat po odejściu Sigmara, na ulicach Nuln pojawił się niejaki Johan Helstrum. Ów ubogi pustelnik głosił nowe Słowo Boże. Twierdził, iż objawiła mu się wizja Sigmara występującego do niebios. Pełen przekonania, że został powołany do służby nowemu bogu ludzkości, brat Helstrum nauczał nowej religii każdego, kto był gotów go wysłuchać. Jako że Sigmar był nieoficjalnie czczony już wcześniej, pospólstwo chętnie przyjęło nowy kult. Wkrótce nastała moda na odrzucanie starodawnych, plemiennych tradycji i młodsze pokolenie szlachty z otwartymi ramionami przyjęło nowy, heroiczny etos boga Sigmara. Zachęcony swoimi sukcesami w rodzinnym mieście, Helstrum wyruszył na północ, do Altdorfu, z zamiarem szerzenia nowej religii. Jego działania odniosły skutek i już wkrótce w Altdorfie miała powstać pierwsza oficjalna świątynia kultu. Na wieść o tym mniejsze grupki wiernych w Nuln połączyły siły i na zboczach wzgórza, na którym stała forteca Księcia-Elektora, założyły pierwszą świątynię Sigmara, uprzedzając budowniczych w Altdorfie. Ci z ludzi, którzy pozostali wierni tradycyjnie wyznawanym bogom, postrzegali wyznawców nowej religii jako heretyków. Miasto podzieliło się na tych, którzy dochowali wierności Ulrykowi oraz na nowych wyznawców Sigmara. Na ulicach doszło do zamieszek na tle religijnym, które potem ze zdwojoną siłą wybuchły w Altdorfie. Niesnaski te, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, trwają do dziś. Mniej więcej w roku 100 KI, próbując powstrzymać narastającą falę przemocy wywołaną przez dwa rywalizujące ze sobą kulty w Altdorfie, Imperator Fulko przeniósł stolicę Imperium do Nuln, okazując tym samym niespodziewane poparcie wyznawcom Sigmara. Ponieważ Helstrum, wtedy już Wielki Teogonista, pochodził właśnie stąd, uważano za oczywiste, że monarcha powinien przenieść swoją siedzibę do miasta bardziej przychylnego jego przekonaniom politycznym. W odpowiedzi na to posunięcie większość wyznawców Ulryka opuściła Nuln i udała się do Talabeklandu, gdzie kult Pana Wilków nadal pozostawał silny. Wyznawcy Sigmara szybko zaczęli zdobywać wpływy na dworze Imperatora. Nuln, które do tej pory było jedynie punktem granicznym na mapie, zostało rzucone w wir politycznych intryg Imperium. Zadomowiwszy się w fortecy w Nuln, Imperator Fulko rozpoczął szeroko zakrojone działania, mające na celu renowację miasta. Rzemieślnicy wykorzystali cały kamień i drewno ze starych elfich ruin, nie pozostawiając śladu po budowach starożytnej cywilizacji. Korzystając z poparcia Imperatora Fulka, kult Sigmara czynił duże postępy w nawracaniu tych nielicznych, którzy pozostali wierni Ulrykowi, aż w końcu kult Sigmara stał się oficjalną religią miasta. Tworzono legendy, według których Sigmar właśnie tutaj koił pragnienie wodą z rzeki Reik, kiedy obozował przed ostatecznym rozprawieniem się z zielonoskórymi na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia. Wtedy też miał postanowić, że Nuln stanie się stolicą przyszłego Imperium. Przez następne 400 lat spadkobiercy Młotodzierżcy poszerzali granice swojego państwa, wybijając potwory czające się w mrocznych lasach, jaskiniach i górskich kryjówkach. Nuln stało się kolebką nauki. Następcy Fulka otwierali uniwersytety i wielkie biblioteki, które przyciągały wciąż nowe rzesze żądnych wiedzy ludzi. Nuln stało się czymś więcej niż tylko miastem kupieckim. Z jednakowym powodzeniem rozwijały się tu filozofia, teologia i inne kierunki nauki. Niestabilność Nuln pozostawało bardzo wpływowym miastem Imperium przez setki lat, lecz w końcu korupcja bez reszty zadomowiła się wśród kleru kultu Sigmara. Prawie w całym Imperium zaczęły wybuchać zamieszki. Jesienią roku 1110 KI Wielki Teogonista Sigmara został zdemaskowany jako czciciel Slaanesha. Pogłoski o jego niecnych czynach krążyły już wcześniej, ale dopiero kiedy świątynia Sigmara spłonęła po szczególnie groteskowej orgii, wyszło na jaw, że wyznawcy Chaosu przeniknęli w szeregi kapłaństwa kultu Sigmara w stolicy. Imperator Borys Złotobierny przeniósł stolicę z powrotem do Altdorfu, żeby położyć kres plotkom, jakie krążyły wokół jego osoby, a wraz z nim przesiedliła się większość szlachty i wyższych rangą kapłanów Sigmara z Nuln. Mimo że emigracja nie objęła większości mieszkańców, i tak dała się boleśnie odczuć. Korupcja i skandale dotknęły wszystkich warstw społecznych. Wystarczyło to, aby skutecznie oddalić ludzi od bogów, a zwłaszcza od Sigmara. Wielu mieszkańców Nuln stało się zwolennikami bardziej mrocznych i nikczemnych sił. Tamtej wiosny nowo wybrany Wielki Teogonista kultu Sigmara został znaleziony martwy, a jego ciało pokryte było licznymi czarnymi pęcherzami. Śmierć ta zwiastowała wybuch Czarnej Zarazy. Choroba szybko rozprzestrzeniła się z miasta do miasta, zabijając większość obywateli Imperium. Zapiski z tamtych lat mówią, że Czarną Zarazę przeżyło jedynie trzech na każdych dziesięciu chorych. Straty wskutek zarazy były jednak niczym w porównaniu z inwazją, która miała dopiero nastąpić. Rozpacz i zepsucie Ludzi ogarnęły strach, cierpienie i desperacja. Zarówno ci, którzy uniknęli zarażenia, jak też dotknięci chorobą, zwracali się ku Niszczycielskim Potęgom po pomoc, modląc się do jakiegokolwiek boga, który zechciałby ich ocalić lub chociaż ukoić narastający ból. Jak grzyby po deszczu powstawały nowe kulty. Budzące strach bestie wyłaniały się ze swoich siedlisk pod miastami, przyzywane mrocznymi rytuałami. Skaveny, pragnące zniewolić rasę ludzką zgodnie ze swym szalonym planem rządzenia światem, siały strach i zniszczenie. Większe miasta obiecały zapewnić obywatelom Imperium schronienie przed nadciągającą zagładą, ale nawet te najpotężniejsze, jak Nuln, Altdorf czy Middenheim, nie były przygotowane na tak ogromną falę uciekinierów. W Nuln przybysze zostali stłoczeni w naprędce wybudowanym obozie dla uchodźców, powstałym tuż obok miejskiego uniwersytetu — intelektualnego centrum miasta. Wielu z nich zamieszkało tu na stałe, a dzielnica przyjęła nazwę Nowego Miasta. Inwazja skavenów została wreszcie powstrzymana i Imperium wyszło zwycięsko z walki ze swymi wrogami. W podzięce za odparcie inwazji szczuroludzi Mandred Szczurobójca został okrzyknięty bohaterem. Zwycięstwo to zostało jednak okupione życiem wielu ludzi, a imperialne prowincje popadły w ruinę. Nastanie chaosu Po śmierci Mandreda kolejni Imperatorzy przenosili stolicę według własnego uznania. W tym burzliwym okresie szlachta toczyła polityczne gry w celu zagarnięcia dla siebie jak największej władzy i wpływów. Napięcie, które narastało przez prawie 200 lat, sięgnęło zenitu, kiedy w Nuln został wybrany Imperatorem cieszący się silnym poparciem kultu Sigmara Wielki Książę Stirlandu. Mimo że w latach poprzedzających Wielką Zarazę wielu mieszkańców Nuln odwróciło się od wiary w Sigmara, niektórzy — przynajmniej ci, którzy nie zaprzedali swoich dusz Mrocznym Potęgom — nawrócili się ponownie. Powszechnie wierzono, że zaraza i wojna były karą bogów za haniebne czyny ludzkości. Spowodowało to nasilenie się religijnego konserwatyzmu i Nuln na powrót stało się oddanym centrum kultu Młotodzierżcy. Ci, którzy nie skłaniali się ku doktrynom Sigmara, nie mogli znaleźć tu dla siebie miejsca, gdyż niewierzących prześladowali fanatycy. W religijnym ferworze, jaki zapanował w Nuln, jedna rzecz nie uległa zmianie. Kulty Sigmara i Ulryka nadal pozostawały zaciętymi rywalami. Kapłani Pana Wilków nigdy nie uznali boskości Pierwszego Imperatora i uważali wszystkich jego wyznawców za heretyków. Pomimo że kilku Imperatorów oficjalnie poparło wyznanie Sigmara, stosunki pomiędzy obydwoma kultami były nadal bardzo napięte. Fakt, iż Świątynia Sigmara rosła w siłę, a świetność kultu Ulryka miała się ku schyłkowi, niepokoił ortodoksyjnych wyznawców Pana Bitewnego Szału. Wśród wielkomiejskiej arystokracji Altdorfu i Nuln na powrót zapanowała gorączkowa moda na religię Sigmara, natomiast Middenheim i Talabekland nadal skutecznie opierały się wpływom nowego wyznania ma swoich terenach. Po śmierci Mandreda większość wybieranych Imperatorów pozostawała neutralna wobec zagorzałych debat, jakie toczyły ze sobą różnorakie frakcje religijne. Do otwartego konfliktu w Radzie Elektorów doszło około 200 lat po śmierci Szczurobójcy, gdy skłóceni Książęta podzielili się na dwa obozy. Jeden z nich wspierany był przez kult Sigmara, drugi natomiast cieszył się poparciem wiernych Ulryka. Jednak ci pierwsi byli zarówno bogatsi, jak i bardziej wpływowi. Pomimo wszelkich wysiłków Książąt-Elektorów wiernych Ulrykowi, zwyciężył Wielki Książę Stirlandu, zwolennik kultu Sigmara. Jego pierwszym rozporządzeniem było nałożenie ogromnego podatku na kult Ulryka. Dla Wielkiej Księżnej Ottilii z Talabeklandu okazało się to kroplą, która przepełniła czarę goryczy. Księżna uznała, że korona powinna przypaść w udziale właśnie jej, a nie jakiemuś zapyziałemu szlachetce z biednej prowincji. Posądziła też wyznawców Sigmara o zdradę i dwulicowość. W roku 1360 KI ogłosiła się pierwszą Imperatorką i w ramach odwetu zakazała sigmarytom praktykowania obrzędów na terenie Talabeklandu. Na następne dwa stulecia Imperium podzieliła wojna domowa. Obie strony konfliktu dysponowały równie silnymi armiami i prężną gospodarką. Dopiero krwawa seria bitew wyniszczających obie armie na kilka lat zdusiła płomienie wojny. W Nuln wciąż wybierano i koronowano nowych Imperatorów, natomiast Ottilia, w bezprecedensowym posunięciu, zrezygnowała z elekcji i przekazała koronę swemu spadkobiercy. W wyniku panującego w tym okresie rozprzężenia, liczne pomniejsze prowincje ogłosiły niepodległość. Imperator Nuln nadał tytuł Księcia-Elektora i wręczył Runiczny Kieł Drakwaldu rodzinie von Bildhofen, w nagrodę za oderwanie własnych ziem od terenów władcy Middenheim, tradycyjnie wiernego Ulrykowi. Wkrótce wojna wybuchła na nowo i w państwie znów zapanowały chaos i bezprawie. Sytuację pogorszył jeszcze bardziej Książę-Elektor z Middenheim, który zniecierpliwiony przedłużającą się wojną, także ogłosił się Imperatorem. W okresie zwanym Wiekiem Trzech Imperatorów, zupełnie jak za czasów Wielkiej Zarazy z roku 1111 KI, ludzkość odwróciła się od bogów. Władcy posługiwali się autorytetem Sigmara do uchwalania niesprawiedliwych ustaw i dekretów. Ludzie raz jeszcze zaczęli wątpić w praworządność kapłanów i zwrócili się ku Mrocznym Potęgom, szukając rozwiązania swych doczesnych problemów. Kulty Chaosu rosły w siłę, a łowców czarownic było zbyt niewielu, aby powstrzymać pleniące się zło. W Nuln upadek moralności był bardzo widoczny. W mieście panowały rozpacz, przygnębienie i poczucie bezsilności. Nowopowstałe kuźnie, wytrwale wykuwające broń dla idących na śmierć poborowych, wypuszczały w powietrze słupy dymu i obłoki popiołu, które osiadały na budynkach, przykrywając miasto szarym całunem. Dzielnie biedoty zaczęły się przeludniać, a wśród mieszkańców coraz częściej pojawiały się przypadki mutacji. Ci mutanci, którzy nie zostali wygnani z miasta, uciekli do kanałów, tworząc własną społeczność. Ich szeregi zasilali też mężczyźni, którzy w ten sposób próbowali uniknąć łapanek i przymusowego poboru. Gorbad Żelazny Pazur Z powodu wewnętrznych rozłamów Imperium było bezradne wobec zagrożeń z zewnątrz. Dało się to odczuć szczególnie w czasie inwazji Gorbada Żelaznego Pazura. Wódz orków przebył Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia, nie napotkawszy żadnego oporu. Złupił Nuln, a następnie osobiście ściął całą radę miasta, zwaną Zgromadzeniem. Następnie zielonoskórzy ruszyli do Sollandu, rozbili armię Księcia-Elektora Eldreda i ukradli jego Runiczny Kieł. Żelazny Pazur pomaszerował w dół Reiku, a jego horda siała śmierć i zniszczenie. Wkrótce zastępy zielonoskórych otoczyły Altdorf, który w owych czasach znajdował się pod panowaniem Imperatora Sigismunda, i rozpoczęły oblężenie. Podczas brutalnego szturmu orkowe wywerny pożarły Imperatora, lecz mimo to miasto przetrwało, a targana wewnętrznymi waśniami i konfliktami horda ostatecznie wycofała się z ludzkich ziem. Po przejściu orków, z Sollandu pozostały tylko dymiące zgliszcza. Opuszczona kraina została wchłonięta przez Wissenland. Na domiar złego, Nuln odmówiło przyłączenia się do Wissenlandu i wywalczyło status niezależnego miasta-państwa, co jeszcze bardziej rozdarło Imperium. W obliczu narastającej anarchii upadek ludzkości i pogrążenie w zepsuciu wydawały się nieuniknione. Kult Sigmara nigdy w pełni nie odzyskał wpływów w Nuln. Miasto odwróciło się od swych religijnych korzeni, nabierając świeckiego charakteru. Patronką miasta została Verena — opiekunka myślicieli, uczonych i intelektualistów. Nagła zmiana wyznania połączona ze stałym zagrożeniem inwazją z Południa przemieniła Nuln ze zwykłego kupieckiego miasta w wojskowy bastion, w którym otwarto najlepszą akademię wojskową w Imperium. Od tamtej pory najbystrzejsze umysły Starego Świata przybywały tu, aby zgłębiać tajniki sztuk wojennych. Magnus Pobożny Wpływ Niszczycielskich Potęg w Imperium narastał przez kolejne stulecia, intensywnie wspierany przez niezliczone mroczne kulty. W lesie Drakwald mnożyły się stada zwierzoludzi. W roku 2301 KI z północnych pustkowi wyłoniła się potężna armia Chaosu. Jak grom z jasnego nieba uderzyła na Kislev, pustosząc ziemie i rozbijając ludzkie armie. Praag zostało zdobyte przez siły Chaosu, a ocalali z rzezi uciekli na południe, przynosząc wieści o nadciągającym niebezpieczeństwie. Równocześnie z inwazją na Kislev, ze swoich ukrytych siedzib w głębi Imperium powstali kultyści, czyniąc, co było w ich mocy, aby rozbić kraj od wewnątrz. Liczne bandy zwierzoludzi wyszły z Drakwaldu, mordując i pożerając mieszkańców całych wiosek. Zdawało się, że już nic nie uchroni Imperium przed ostateczną klęską. Wtedy jednak spośród ludu objawił się bohater. Magnus, żak i teolog z Nuln, miał dość nieudolności władców Imperium i chciwości szlachty. Był głęboko przekonany o boskości Sigmara oraz o potrzebie zjednoczenia kraju. Jego rodzina posłała go na Uniwersytet w Nuln, aby mógł dać upust swojej przerażającej zaciekłości w jakiś produktywny sposób. Jednak świadom powagi sytuacji Magnus zamiast studiami zajął się zbieraniem wokół siebie ludzi, którzy podzielali jego przekonania i pasje. Wkrótce zasłynął z wypraw po Reiklandzie, podczas których wygłaszał porywające przemówienia i obiecywał przywrócenie dawnej chwały Imperium, a przede wszystkim dobrobytu znanego jedynie z opowieści starców. Dzięki tym przedsięwzięciom był uważany za wielkiego bohatera i prawdziwego wizjonera. Zdobył uznanie wśród zwykłych ludzi, którym przeciągająca się wojna domowa najbardziej dała się we znaki. To właśnie szerokie poparcie wśród cierpiącego biedę plebsu wkrótce umożliwiło Magnusowi szybkie przejęcie władzy w Imperium. Gdy wybuchła wojna z Chaosem i upadło Praag, Magnus uznał tę klęskę za znak od Sigmara, który wzywał go do ocalenia Imperium przed toczącym je od środka zepsuciem. Zamiast marnować czas na dworach skłóconych Książąt-Elektorów, zaczął przemawiać bezpośrednio do ludu w niezliczonych miasteczkach i wsiach. W krótkim czasie zgromadził ogromną armię ochotników, zyskując tak wielką władzę, że nawet rządząca szlachta była zmuszona zjednoczyć się pod jego sztandarem. Ostatnim etapem poczynań Magnusa była wyprawa do Middenheim. Tam dokonał, wydawałoby się, niemożliwego. Pogodził zwaśnione od wieków kulty Sigmara i Ulryka. Wkroczył w Święty Płomień Ulryka i wyszedł z niego bez szwanku. Czyn ten został uznany za oznakę boskości Sigmara nawet przez Ar-Ulryka — dotychczas najbardziej zagorzałego przeciwnika kultu Młotodzierżcy. Magnus poprowadził wojska na północ, do Kisleva, gdzie stawił czoła przerażającej hordzie Chaosu. Wzmocnione oddziałami krasnoludów, Kislevczykami i elfimi arcymagami pod wodzą Teclisa, Imperium pokonało najeźdzców, a Magnus został okrzyknięty bohaterem. W rok po odparciu sił Chaosu Książęta-Elektorzy osadzili go na tronie, doceniając jego przywództwo i fakt, że zjednoczył Imperium po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów. Natchniony przywódca za swoją siedzibę obrał rodzinne Nuln, na powrót zmieniając je w miasto godne miana stolicy Imperium. Wybiegając myślą w przyszłość i doceniając umiejętności magów, zniósł zakaz posługiwania się magią i otworzył w Altdorfie Kolegia Magii. Przywrócił też podupadłym prowincjom ich dawną świetność. Po raz pierwszy od wieków Imperium miało silnego władcę, a dla ludzi nastał Złoty Wiek. Upadek Po śmieci Magnusa Nuln pozostało silną stolicą Imperium do roku 2421 KI, kiedy pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie ze strony orków. Grom Brzuchacz zmiażdżył armię krasnoludów w Bitwie o Żelazną Bramę i wyruszył na północ, w krótkim czasie zdobywając i zrównując z ziemią większą cześć Nuln. Wyprawa Groma nie trwała jednak zbyt długo. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu inwazji horda zielonoskórych ruszyła na wybrzeże, gdzie zbudowała potężną flotę i popłynęła na zachód. Słuch po niej zaginął, a spekulacje na temat tego, dokąd i po co wyruszali zielonoskórzy, trwają po dziś dzień. Osiem lat później Imperator Dieter IV został obalony w związku ze skandalem w sprawie secesji Marienburga, a korona przeszła w ręce Wielkiego Księcia Altdorfu, kładąc tym samym kres przewodniej roli Nuln. Miastu, które przestało być centrum Imperium, udało się jednak pozostać silnym ośrodkiem handlu i rozwoju technologii. W Nuln mieszczą się szkoły cieszące się sławą najlepszych na Starym Świecie — Imperialna Akademia Artylerii oraz Uniwersytet Nulneński. W dawnej stolicy Imperium mieści się też Akademia Inżynierii, która pod względem fachowości dorównuje tej w Altdorfie. Miasto obecnie wchodzi w skład prowincji Wissenlandu, a tytuł Hrabiego Nuln należy do rodu wissenlandzkiego Księcia-Elektora. Około 80 lat po przeniesieniu stolicy do Altdorfu, Nuln uniknęło kolejnej w swych dziejach rzezi, gdy dwójka bohaterów, którzy już wkrótce mieli przejść do legendy, wykryła spisek skavenów, mający na celu zajęcie miasta, zniewolenie jego mieszkańców i wykorzystanie go jako bazy w kampanii przeciwko całemu Imperium. Inwazja ta, podobnie jak ta sprzed 1500 lat, miała zadać druzgoczący cios ludzkości i zapoczątkować władzę skavenów nad Starym Światem. Nuln zostało ocalone, a ludzkości dopomógł wewnętrzny rozłam w szeregach szczuroludzi, zdrada pewnego Szarego Proroka, jak również męstwo Felixa i Gotreka. Miasto nie uniknęło jednak znacznych zniszczeń, a jego mieszkańcy doświadczyli szalejących pożarów, wyniszczających zaraz i klęski głodu. W ostatnich latach Nuln zostało jednak odbudowane i znów może się cieszyć mianem jednego z najważniejszych miast Imperium. Burza Chaosu i odrodzenie Burza Chaosu zmieniła oblicze Imperium. Oddziały Archaona spustoszyły północne prowincje i mimo że zostały rozgromione, nadal ukrywają się w lasach Ostlandu i Middenladu, czekając na wezwanie do ponownego ataku na Imperium. W przeciwieństwie do Middenheim, Nuln uniknęło zniszczenia. Głównym celem wyprawy Archaona było rozprawienie się z kultem Pana Wilków, a nie zapuszczenie do samego serca Imperium. Ku niezadowoleniu wiernych Ulryka, których miasto doznało ciężkich zniszczeń, wciąż kojarzone z kultem Sigmara Nuln tylko skorzystało na zakończonej niedawno wojnie. Wobec zwiększonego zapotrzebowania na działa, kule oraz inny sprzęt wojenny, Imperium pokładało nadzieje właśnie w nulneńskich kuźniach. Kupcy i pośrednicy zacierali ręce, licząc na krociowe zyski, a płomienie z kuźni były podsycane dzień i noc, oświetlając miasto czerwoną łuną. Nastrój bogacących się nulneńczyków psuł jedynie przymusowy pobór, gdyż imperialni żołnierze wyłapywali młodych mężczyzn na ulicach i siłą wcielali do armii. Do czasu rozgromienia wojsk Chaosu przez Imperatora Karla Franza, Nuln umocniło się gospodarczo ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie i stało się niezaprzeczalnie jednym z bogatszych i najpotężniejszych miast w Imperium. Czasy obecne Mimo że ma swoje mroczne strony, Nuln jest wytwornym miejscem, czego dowodzą zarówno bogate osiągnięcia w dziedzinie nauki, jak i rozwinięte życie towarzyskie. Miasto jest centrum gospodarczym i handlowym, które prowadzi intensywną wymianę towarów z Wissenlandem, Stirlandem i Averlandem. Niestety, wraz z napływem wojennego złota podczas Burzy Chaosu, w Nuln znacząco pogłębił się rozdział warstw społecznych. Elita obnosi się ze swoimi nowo zdobytym bogactwem, podczas gdy biedni mocniej zaciskają pasa i spoglądają na zamożnych z nienawiścią. Nuln jest miastem rażących kontrastów, jak chociażby między lichymi wiejskimi zagrodami, które za nędzne grosze dostarczają miastu niezbędnej żywności, i ociekającymi przepychem siedzibami dekadenckiej arystokracji, która wydaje się nikomu niepotrzebna, a jednak cieszy się licznymi przywilejami. Miasto jest zamieszkiwany zarówno przez niewykształcony i zabobonny motłoch pracujący w kuźniach nad brzegiem rzeki, jak i błyskotliwych żaków, uczących się na cieszących się wielowiekową tradycją nulneńskich uniwersytetach. Jest to miejsce, w którym nowoczesność sąsiaduje z tradycją, dzielnice biedoty z pałacami, wykwintne potrawy podawane na kryształowych zastawach z odrażającymi resztkami wygrzebywanymi ze śmietników przez zagłodzone dzieci. Nuln jest miastem pełnym konfliktów, co stwarza doskonałe warunki d9 przeżycia niezapomnianych intryg i przygód. Władza Status administracyjny Nuln jest również niezwykły. Obecnie miasto pozostaje de facto niezależnym miastem-państwem, choć w przeszłości było również prowincjonalną stolicą, a nawet stanowiło siedzibę dworu Imperatora. Historycy twierdzą, że miasto w przeszłości przechodziło kolejno pod rządy władców Reiklandu, Stirlandu, Averlandu, a w końcu Wissenlandu. Nie zważając na to, mieszkańcy Nuln upierają się, że zawsze pozostawali pod własnymi rządami, a obce zwierzchnictwo przyjmowali jedynie „tymczasowo”. Obecnie, wbrew obiegowej opinii, Nuln nie stanowi części Wissenlandu, lecz jest jedynie zobowiązane wspierać we wszystkich kwestiach swoją Księżna-Elektorkę, Emmanuelle von Liebowitz. Podczas gdy oficjalnie to właśnie ona rządzi miastem, faktyczna władza leży w rękach wpływowych mieszczan, gildii i ich doradców. Emmanuelle von Liebowitz (Księżna-Elektorka Wissenlandu, Hrabina Nuln i Księżna Meissen) osiągnęła obecną pozycję na początku panowania Karla Franza. Wykorzystując długoletnią i zażyłą przyjaźń z Imperatorem, niezłomnie domagała się tytułu Księżnej-Elektorki. Popierając władcę w każdej istotnej kwestii — niektórzy uważają nawet, że go uwiodła — w roku 2503 KI faktycznie została Elektorką. Arystokracja Hrabina cieszy się silnym poparciem wielu starych rodów szlacheckich i najbogatszych rodzin kupieckich. Ponieważ Nuln jest w praktyce niezależne, jej doradcami są zazwyczaj najzamożniejsi mieszczanie. Należy jednak wspomnieć, że często dochodzi do zmian na stanowiskach doradców, gdyż jako słynne i bogate centrum handlu, Nuln przyciąga kupców i arystokrację z najdalszych ludzkich krain, a Hrabinę cieszy towarzystwo nowych, interesujących poddanych. Na jej dworze można spotkać Tileańczyków, Stirlandczyków, Wissenlandczyków, Reiklandczyków, Marienburgczyków, Kislevczyków, a nawet kilku Bretończyków. Każdy z nich pełni jakąś rolę w ekonomicznych interesach Nuln, np. nadzorując produkcję dział, import artykułów spożywczych z Tilei wzdłuż Rzeki Pogłosów lub transport dóbr rzeką Reik z miejsc tak odległych jak Marienburg, a nawet Estalia. Każda z zyskownych gałęzi gospodarki oraz najważniejsze gildie mają swoich przedstawicieli w Radzie Nuln, która zbiera się raz na tydzień w celu omówienia spraw miasta-państwa i okolicznych wsi, które dostarczają miastu żywność i niektóre surowce. Oprócz kupców i szlachty, Hrabina zatrudnia również osobistych doradców, którzy pomagają jej w kierowaniu sprawami administracyjnymi. Jednym z najważniejszych ministrów jest Wielki Ochmistrz Hildemar Kalb, który pod nieobecność Hrabiny przejmuje rządy w Nuln. Kanclerz Jekil Rohrig pełni funkcję zwierzchnika wymiaru sprawiedliwości i rozstrzyga sprawy najwyższej wagi na terenie Wissenlandu oraz Nuln. Minister Skarbu, Reuben Kuhn II, zajmuje się sprawami przychodów oraz rozchodów, starannie dbając o to, aby tych pierwszych było zawsze więcej niż tych drugich. Jest także najbardziej znienawidzonym człowiekiem w Nuln, głównie ze względu na surowo egzekwowane podatki i opłaty skarbowe. Wspomnieć należy jeszcze o Szambelanie, który zajmuje się sprawami dworu, Wysokim Konstablu, który nadzoruje straż miejską i garnizon, oraz Komendancie, który dowodzi armią Księżnej-Elektorki. Resztę świty Emmanuelli von Liebowitz stanowią różni pochlebcy i dworzanie, jeden ambitniejszy od drugiego. Skrytobójstwo i intrygi są tu powszechnie praktykowane i dyskretnie popierane. Tak naprawdę wszystko zależy jednak od humoru Księżnej — jednego dnia można zyskać fortunę, a następnego wszystko stracić, w zależności id humoru tej nieprzewidywalnej i kapryśnej władczyni. Kapłani W przeszłości Świątynia Sigmara w Nuln cieszyła się olbrzymią władzą, ale po licznych aktach zdrady i korupcji wśród hierarchów kultu, większość mieszkańców Nuln zwróciła się w stronę innych bogów, przede wszystkim Vereny — silnie wspieranej przez uczonych z dzielnicy uniwersyteckiej. W mieście silne są też kulty Myrmidii i Morra. Mimo że kult Sigmara nie jest tu tak silny i wpływowy jak kiedyś, nadal chlubi się największymi i najbogatszymi świątyniami w mieście. Hierarchowie kultów rzadko spotykają się z władczynią, która szanuje kapłanów oraz ich wpływ na społeczność miejską, ale nie jest specjalnie religijna. Wielki Teogonista uważa nawet, że Hrabina jest pozbawiona duszy. Jakiekolwiek spotkania pomiędzy duchownymi i Hrabiną organizowane są jedynie na pokaz. Gildie Gildie cieszą się dużym zainteresowaniem Hrabiny. To dzięki nim może urządzać huczne zabawy w pałacu. Prawie codziennie Elektorka udziela mistrzom gildii audiencji, podczas których przedstawiają petycje i wręczają władczyni dary. W ten sposób mogą uzyskać zwolnienie lub zmniejszenie podatków oraz poparcie Hrabiny w kwestiach, nad którymi obraduje cała rada. Wszyscy mistrzowie również zasiadają w radzie, a ich wpływ na Hrabinę jest większy niż kupców i dworzan, których nie stać na tak „przekonywujące argumenty”. Szkoły W Nuln nawet Uniwersytet zabiera głos w sprawach polityki i rządzenia. Miasto, bedąc siedzibą jednej z najbardziej prestiżowych uczelni w całym Imperium, przyciąga rzesze uzdolnionych młodych ludzi wszelkiego stanu. Nawet synowie i córki władców z prowincji, gdy osiągną dojrzałość, przyjeżdżają do Nuln, aby zdobyć wykształcenie. Niestety, w ostatnich latach sytuacja ulega zmianie. Kiedyś Nuln było intelektualnym centrum Imperium, ale coraz więcej myślicieli z Altdorfu spycha w cień tych z południowego miasta. Nie jest to spowodowane brakiem środków pieniężnych — Hrabina i szlachta hojnie wspierają Uniwersytet, Akademię i Imperialną Akademię Artylerii. Wynika to raczej z zacofanego systemu szkolnictwa, który nie dorównuje postępowemu nauczaniu na Północy. Grono żaków z Nuln jest jednak nadal pokaźne i mimo że sam Uniwersytet podupada, to roczniki Imperialnej Akademii Artylerii są liczniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Rodziny przestępcze Podczas gdy miastem pozornie rządzą arystokracja i różne wpływowe grupy, władza tak naprawdę spoczywa w rękach przestępców. Miasto odziedziczyło po założycielach coś z charakteru tileańskiego świata przestępczego. Zamiast jednej głównej gildii przestępczej istnieje ponad tuzin rodzin — spośród których część ma przedstawicieli w radzie miasta — trudniących się legalnym biznesem, jak też przemytem, wymuszeniami, szantażem i innymi nielegalnymi interesami. Na ulicach, głównie Nowego Miasta, grasują liczne gangi pracujące dla różnych rodzin, które walczą o wpływy w mieście. Nazwiska takie jak Schatzenheimer, Valantino, Sansovino czy Huyderman wzbudzają strach i respekt wśród mieszkańców biedniejszych dzielnic. Mieszkańcy Nulneńczycy są szalenie dumni ze swojego miasta i niektórzy z nich nadal uważają, że mieszkają w „prawdziwej” stolicy Imperium. W rezultacie trwa zacięta rywalizacja między nimi a Reiklandczykami, zwłaszcza mieszkańcami Altdorfu. Nulneńczycy przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji przypominają Reiklandczykom, jak wspaniałym miastem jest „Klejnot Imperium”. thumb Nuln powstało jako zwykła faktoria, dopiero później zyskało status ważnego ośrodka handlowego. Nic więc dziwnego, że połowa jego populacji to ludność napływowa. Większość mieszkańców opuściła rodzinne strony, żeby rozpocząć tu nowe życie. Imigranci nadają miastu specyficzny charakter. Są urodzonymi sprzedawcami, gotowymi handlować praktycznie wszystkim. W Nuln niezbędnymi wymogami do prowadzenia interesów są spryt i bezlitosne wykorzystywanie każdej okazji do zarobku. Umiejętność targowania się również jest bardzo pożądaną cechą, gdyż bez niej może się okazać, że za dany towar trzeba zapłacić niemal dwa razy więcej niż gdzie indziej. Nulneńczycy są postrzegani jako chciwi i oportunistyczni dusigrosze. W kwestii edukacji obywateli mało które miasto radzi sobie tak dobrze jak Nuln. Uzdolnieni ludzie ściągają z całego Starego Świata, żeby studiować na prestiżowym Uniwersytecie Nulneńskim. Żacy tworzą kosmopolityczną zbieraninę Tileańczyków, Estalijczyków, Bretończyków, a nawet Kislevczyków. Oprócz Uniwersytetu, Nuln posiada także najlepsze szkoły wojskowe w Imperium, konkurujące z tymi w Altdorfie. Z tego powodu stacjonuje tu jedna z najlepiej wyszkolonych zawodowych armii w Imperium. Wielu wybitnych oficerów zaczynało karierę wojskową właśnie w „stolicy Południa”. W szerokim znaczeniu tych słów, nulneńczycy są praktyczni i uczciwi. Szlachta, włączając też tych arystokratów, którzy zasiadają w Radzie Nuln, oprócz olbrzymich posiadłości na wsi, posiada również domy ulokowane na zboczach górującego nad miastem wzgórza. Dzięki temu ponad połowę czasu mogą spędzać poza murami miasta, z dala od smrodu i sadzy. Grunty, które znajdują się w granicach ich posiadłości, od lat wynajmowane są dzierżawcom w zamian za część zebranych z tych ziem plonów. Mimo pozornego podobieństwa ich sytuacji do ciężkiej doli chłopów pańszczyźnianych z Bretonii, nulneńscy chłopi są wolnymi ludźmi — mogą zerwać umowę wynajmu i opuścić ziemię w każdej chwili. Jednak mało kto decyduje się na to, skoro wiedzie spokojne życie, a bezpieczeństwo zapewnia bogaty właściciel posiadłości. Niektórzy czynszownicy porzucają pracę na roli i wyruszają do Nulm, poszukując wielkiej fortuny w tym sławnym mieście. Mało któremu z wieśniaków udaje się później wydostać z najgorszych części Nowego Miasta (oraz z długów) i na ogół osiedlają się tu już na stałe. Wśród szlachty zarysowuje się coraz wyraźniejszy podział. Jeden z odłamów arystokracji nie zasila swoich skarbców zyskami z zamiejskich posiadłości. Dorobił się bowiem wyłącznie wskutek podejmowania trafnych decyzji handlowych, targowania się i spełniania zachcianek Hrabiny. Magnaci owi postrzegają „Pastewnych Baronów” jako kmiotków, niegodnych rządzenia miastem we współczesnych czasach. Kupcy i inni mieszczanie również z nich szydzą. Mimo tego, że są zależni od dostaw żywności z okolicznych wsi, mieszkańcy miasta potrafią złośliwe drwić z przyjeżdżających na targ chłopów. Ludzie z położonych niedaleko Nuln terenów wiejskich z wzajemnością nie znoszą mieszczuchów za ich swawolny i dekadencki sposób życia. W mieście istnieją również inne podziały. Starsza szlachta preferuje postawę wissenlandzką — są to ludzie surowi, opanowani i głęboko religijni. W przeciwieństwie do konserwatywnej starej magnaterii, nowe pokolenie arystokratów — z których większość nie osiągnęła jeszcze dojrzałego wieku — to fircyki i nadęte bufony, pozostające pod narastającym wpływem Reiklandu. Są dekadenckimi hedonistami żarliwie popierającymi miłującą wystawne życie Hrabinę. Podobnie podziały społeczne zaczynają pojawiać się wśród zwykłych mieszczan. Nie są już skazani na życie w ciągłej przymusowej pracy jako koniuchy, służacy lub posłańcy, zależni od humoru majętnego pracodawcy. Obecnie nulneńczycy mogą szykować saletrę, palić w piecach, czy też sortować rudę i przetopy, pracując na ściśle określone zmiany. W rezultacie w Nuln powstała klasa robotnicza, której próżno szukać w innych częściach Imperium. Organizacje zrzeszające robotników mają istotny głos w sprawach przemysłu metalurgicznego w Nuln. W porównaniu z innymi Wissenlandczykami, nulneńczycy wykazują odmienne cechy charakteru. Są bardziej ekspresywni i szybko się denerwują, gestykulują podczas rozmowy i chętnie przejmują zwyczaje oraz maniery od cudzoziemców — zwłaszcza Tileańczyków. Mimo że miejskie garnizony słyną z charakterystycznych czarnych mundurów, okoliczni mieszkańcy preferują jaskrawe ubiory i biżuterię — mówi się, że Hrabina posiada ponad 10 tyś. strojów w swojej garderobie. Nawet sposób mówienia mieszczan różni się od gwary używanej na wsi. Nulneńczycy krócej wymawiają samogłoski i zwykle akcentują ostatni wyraz w zdaniu. Kultura Pod względem rozwoju kultury i sztuki Nuln znajduje się w czołówce miast Imperium. Jest lub było domem wielu wspaniałych artystów, jak na przykład wybitnego Vespasiana — malarza, który uwiecznił na płótnie życie w Nuln, tak jak wyglądało ponad trzysta lat temu. Swoją siedzibę mają tu wielkie teatry i opery. Miasto ceni sobie sztukę. Przyjaznym nastawieniem przyciąga zarówno wybitnych, jak i kiepskich artystów, pospolitych pismaków i geniuszy pióra. Niewielu nulneńczyków zna się natomiast na prawdziwej sztuce, choć w prawie każdym domu znajduje się rzeźba lub obraz, uznawane przez gospodarzy za arcydzieło. Zamiłowanie miasta do sztuki jest dla przyjezdnych wyraźnie widoczne. Przejawia się głównie w formie licznych posągów wielkich bohaterów, które zdobią główne trakty, oraz wykonanych z wielkim pietyzmem delikatnych sklepień łukowych i okazałych bram. Od gargulców zdobiących świątynię Sigmara po Czcigodną Hrabinę — pomnik wykonany z brązu, o wysokości 5 metrów, stojący w centrum Wysokiej Bramy — Nuln lśni prawdziwym blaskiem, nieco tylko przyćmionym wszechobecną sadzą. Szlachta często sponsoruje jednego lub więcej artystów, zazwyczaj malarzy, ale także poetów i muzyków. Arystokracja organizuje bankiety i koncerty, z zachwytem wsłuchując się w pieczołowicie skomponowane sonety, czy też w melodie grane na tileańskich harfach przez utalentowanych protegowanych. Podczas spotkań, rzecz jasna, goście są bardziej przejęci plotkowaniem i przekazywaniem sobie zaproszeń, niż słuchaniem z wielką powagą, jak to poeta błyskotliwie użył aliteracji w niezwykłej Odzie do Błękitu. Nulneńczycy preferują spektakle wystawiane w teatrze, a w mniejszym stopniu przedstawienia prywatne. Trupy aktorskie z Altdorfu większość czasu spędzają właśnie w Nuln, gdzie mają zapewnioną pełną widownię, niezależnie od tego, jaką sztukę wystawiają. Tutaj mieszkańcy nie zachwycają się posępnymi dramatami i tragediami, tak popularnymi w Middenheim, zamiast tego wolą komedie, a zwłaszcza pełne samokrytyki farsy wystawiane przez trupy z Altdorfu. Teatry w Nowym Mieście są zdecydowanie mniej imponujące, to nic więcej jak duże, otwarte budynki z umieszczoną na podwyższeniu sceną. Podczas spektakli można kupić alkohol, więc przybytek sztuki często wypełnia zgiełk libacji i pijackich dysput. Przedstawienia wystawiane w Neuestadt są zazwyczaj sprośne i wulgarne, opowiadają historie o małżeńskiej zdradzie i bigoterii. W święta teatry wystawiają sponsorowane przez kult Sigmara sztuki przesycone moralizatorskimi treściami. Wbrew pozorom frekwencja na takich występach jest zawsze wysoka. Zwyczaje i święta Nuln kultywuje te same tradycje, które są charakterystyczne dla innych części Imperium. Obchodzi narodziny Sigmara, dzień koronacji Magnusa i wiele innych imperialnych świąt, posiada jednak własne obyczaje, z których większość dotyczy broni palnej stanowiącej ekonomiczną podporę miasta. *'Chrzest Broni' — wraz z ukończeniem każdej armaty, gildia rzemieślników i wszyscy inni, którzy nad nią pracowali, spotykają się na uroczystym zebraniu, aby nazwać nowe działo. Broń jest dokładnie smarowana i zostaje na niej wygrawerowane imię, które zwykle nadaje Hrabina — na ogół na cześć osoby, która ostatnio się dla niej zasłużyła. Nulneńczycy mają dość ekscentryczny zwyczaj przypisywania wytworzonym przez siebie egzemplarzom broni cech niemalże ludzkich. Nie tylko są nazywane, ale również mają swoją reputację — domniemany charakter, podobnie jak ten przypisywany statkom. Każdy choć trochę szanujący się nulneńczyk zna wady i zalety broni palnej różnorakiego kalibru i często ma w zwyczaju dysputować o tym przy paru kuflach piwa w okolicznych karczmach. Niektórzy posuwają się tak daleko, że zaciągają się na ochotnika do armii tylko po to, aby sprawdzić skuteczność własnej broni na prawdziwej wojnie. Poszczególne gildie przyozdabiają swoim herbem co potężnejsze armaty, stając się czymś w rodzaju patrona danego działa. *'Parada Oblężenia' — kiedy miasto opuszcza udająca się na wojnę kolumna wojsk, na ulicach organizowana jest parada. Żołnierze przemaszerowują przez Wielki Most i wchodzą na Reiks Platz, skąd zmierzają na wschód bądź też na zachód wzdłuż szlaku handlowego, w zależności od punktu docelowego wyprawy. Przemarsz parady wiąże się z dużymi dochodami przekupniów, dlatego wszyscy, a zwłaszcza drobni sprzedawcy i kieszonkowcy, wychodzą w tym czasie na ulice miasta. *'Tydzień Czarnego Prochu' — jednym z najbardziej popularnych wydarzeń w mieście jest tydzień Czarnego Prochu. Imperialna Akademia Artylerii rozdaje wtedy przechodniom sztuczne ognie. Zarówno dzieci, jak i dorośli zbierają się na ulicach, aby podziwiać widowisko. Jako że większość z fajerwerków to jedynie petardy, tylko bogatsza część społeczeństwa może zainwestować w pokazy, które rozświetlą nocne niebo. Na to wielkie święto, które celebruje dobrobyt Nuln, ściągają rzesze mieszkańców z okolicznych wsi. *'Uczta Vereny' — raz do roku Hrabina wydaje Ucztę Vereny, aby okazać gildii rzemieślników wdzięczność za przyczynienie się do rozwoju Nuln i uczynienie go jednym z najważniejszych miast Imperium. Wrota pałacu stoją wtedy otworem dla ciężko pracujących pracowników odlewni oraz rusznikarzy. W wielkiej sali balowej odbywa się wystawny bankiet, suto zakrapiany alkoholem. Dzięki tej hucznej (i darmowej) zabawie, Hrabina cieszy się dużym poparciem w gildii i wszyscy rzemieślnicy z niecierpliwością oczekują kolejnej uczty. *'Żelazna Cisza' — mówi się, że kiedy odlew stygnie, dookoła powinna panować cisza, albowiem hałas spowoduje skazę na metalu. Tuż przed studzeniem armaty, na Placu Przemysłowym dzwonią specjalne dzwony i nad miastem zalega cisza. Podatki Nieodzowną częścią życia w mieście jest płacenie podatków. W Nuln, tak jak w innych miastach Imperium, raz do roku zbierane są podatki dochodowe, równe jednej piętnastej lub jednej dziesiątej rocznych dochodów. Nuln nakłada także podatek nożny, który wynosi jednego pensa za każdą nogę osoby i zwierzęcia przekraczających Wielki Most lub wchodzących do miasta przez jedną z bram. Układ Tak jak każde inne wielkie miasto w Starym Świecie, Nuln jest przeludnione i brudne. W alejkach leżą sterty śmieci, ulice biegną, zdawałoby się, w losowych kierunkach, a popadające w ruinę domy kontrastują ze splendorem bogatszych części miasta. Smugi dymu i wiecznie opadający popiół z odlewni oraz kuźni jedynie pogarszają sytuację. right Cechą charakterystyczną nulneńskiego budownictwa jest szalone poplątanie stylów architektonicznych. Stoją tu zarówno przypominające fortece pałace, jak i podupadające kamieniczki Nowego Miasta. Charakterystyczne są ciągłe, niemal bez końca przeprowadzane przebudowy. Jedynym elementem wspólnym dla każdego budynku jest sadza, która pokrywa prawie wszystkie dachy po północnej stronie miasta. Warstwa popiołu brudzi szyby i ściany. Najgorsze są zimy (Wissenland słynie ze srogich zim), podczas których mieszkańcy ogrzewają domy węglem drzewnym. Powstały wskutek jego spalania czarny dym spowija miasto gęstą mgłą, nie przepuszczając promieni słonecznych. Mieszkańcy Nuln przyzwyczaili się do smrodu i dymu bijącego z pracujących noc i dzień kuźni, jak również do panujących tu kontrastów, zwłaszcza pomiędzy bogatą i czystą dzielnicą Aldig a odrażającym Nowym Miastem. Uważają to za coś normalnego. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie zwracają uwagi na to, że ktoś akurat idzie ulicą i bezczelnie wylewają pomyje przez okno. Sterty śmieci i odchodów zalegają w bocznych alejkach, czasem nawet przelewając się na główne ulice. Wszyscy czekają na zbawienny deszcz, który zmyje cały brud do studzienek kanalizacyjnych. Tymczasem w biały dzień szczury walczą z psami o resztki zakopane w stertach odpadków. W Starym Mieście sprawy mają się trochę lepiej. Krążą tam zbieracze łajna, którzy szuflami zgarniają brud i odchody na taczki, utrzymując główne arterie miasta w czystości. Jednakże za czystymi i atrakcyjnymi fasadami, znajdujące się z tyłu domu wejścia dla służby są tak samo odrażające jak reszta miasta. Nuln jest również miastem zgiełku i hałasu. Imperialna Akademia Artylerii oddaje salwy cztery do sześciu razy dziennie, a każdą kanonadę poprzedza bicie w dzwon. Na dodatek, oprócz nagłych i niespodziewanych eksplozji w centrum miasta, na ulicach straganiarze i przekupki wykonują swój zawód zgodnie z odwieczną tradycją — głośno zachwalając towar lub wyliczając wady towaru konkurencji. Utrapieniem targowisk są kieszonkowcy i naciągacze, którzy tylko czekają, by pozbawić naiwnego przechodnia sakiewki lub innego dobytku. Pomimo brudu, nędzy i sadzy, Nuln jest jednym z najpiękniejszych ludzkich miast. Zniszczenie, jakie dotknęło miasto, objęło przede wszystkim starsze i biedniejsze budowle, co pozwoliło na wybudowanie na ich miejscu solidniejszych i lepiej zaplanowanych budynków. Władze w Nuln od zawsze przywiązywały dużą wagę do estetyki architektonicznej. Po całym mieście rozrzucone są zielone parki. Pełne wdzięku łuki rzeźbione historycznymi scenami, imponujące pomniki zdobiące główne place, a także słynny Wielki Most, to tylko nieliczne dowody na to, że Nuln jest także miejscem urokliwym i pełnym czaru. Położone nad wielką rzeką Reik Nuln jest ostatnim miejscem, w którym można ją przekroczyć. Nad wodami przerzucono bowiem Wielki Most Nulneński, świadectwo niezwykłego kunsztu inżynierów i architektów. Stolca Południa to niezwykle rozległe miasto. Pod względem wielkości zajmuje drugie miejsce zaraz po Altdorfie, a splendorem prawie mu dorównuje. Widoczne różnice przejawiają się natomiast w rozkładzie ulic. Nuln od początku budowane było z myślą o obronie. Dzięki staraniom najwybitniejszych inżynierów i architektów, zarówno ludzkich, jak i krasnoludzkich, miasto stało się ufortyfikowaną enklawą, całkowice otoczoną wysokim na 20 metrów murem. W czasie wojny w poprzek szlaku wodnego podnoszone są ogromne łańcuchy. Ma to uniemożliwić żeglugę nadpływającym statkom, a ustawione na murach balisty i armaty mogą siać spustoszenie wśród nadciągających armii. Nad tym wszystkim góruje pałac Hrabiny, stojący na szczycie Nulneńskiego Wzgórza. W odróżnieniu od zdobnych pałacyków altdorfskiej szlachty, siedziba władczyni Nuln sprawia wrażenie niezdobytej i surowej fortecy. Oczywiście żadne większe miasto nie jest w pełni samowystarczalne. Nuln, tak jak i inne metropolie, jest zależne od dostaw żywności, drewna i innych surowców z okolicznych wsi. Obecnie nie narzeka jednak na brak tych towarów, jako że obszary wiejskie rozciągające się wzdłuż obu brzegów rzeki zarówno na północ, jak i południe od miasta, prosperują jak nigdy dotąd. Reikwald i Wielki Las rozciągają się na północny wschód od miasta, a towary luksusowe docierają szlakami z południa i południowego wschodu. Nuln oferuje stosunkowo uczciwe ceny (tym, którzy nie dają sobie w kaszę dmuchać, gdyż nulneńczycy targują się zawsze i o wszystko) i biorąc pod uwagę jego geopolityczne położenie na południu Imperium, jest niezaprzeczalnie głównym ośrodkiem handlu w tej krainie. Nuln stanowi także zaplecze przemysłowe, specjalizujące się w produkcji armat oraz wszelkich innych rodzajów broni palnej. Z tego powodu wszystkie inne miasta i prowincjr Imperium starają się za wszelką cenę utrzymywać z nim przyjazne stosunki. Dopóki ludzie pożądają złota (lub broni, która umożliwia jego zdobycie), dopóty Nuln pozostanie silne. Położenie miasta Podróżni i towary docierają do Nuln jedną z trzech potężnych bram wjazdowych, przez które kieruje się cały ruch lądowy, lub przez doki i mola wybudowane wzdłuż północnych i południowych brzegów rzeki Reik. Strażnicy dróg dokładnie patrolują trasy prowadzące do Nuln ze wszystkich trzech kierunków. Myta pobierane na drogach są przeznaczane na utrzymanie ich w dobrym stanie oraz eliminowanie bandytów i potworów zagrażających podróżnym. Bramy wjazdowe Kategoria:Miasta Wissenlandu Kategoria:Nuln